Display devices using organic electroluminescent (EL) elements or liquid crystal elements have been known. In addition, examples of the display device include a light-emitting device including a light-emitting element such as a light-emitting diode (LED), and an electronic paper performing display by an electrophoretic method or the like.
The organic EL element generally has a structure in which a layer containing a light-emitting organic compound is provided between a pair of electrodes. By voltage application to this element, the light-emitting organic compound can emit light. With use of such an organic EL element, thin, lightweight, high-contrast, and low-power-consumption display devices can be achieved.
Further, by forming a semiconductor element such as a transistor and a display element such as the organic EL element over a flexible substrate (film), a flexible display device can be provided.
Patent Document 1 discloses a method for manufacturing a flexible display device by separating a heat-resistant resin layer from a glass substrate after a supporting substrate provided with a heat-resistant resin layer and electronic elements is irradiated with laser light through a sacrificial layer.